Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, smartphones, MP3 music players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), compact gaming machines, and laptop computers are becoming increasingly more popular. There is pressure to make these devices more compact. As well, display screens often take up a large proportion of a top surface of the devices. As a result, there is less room for input mechanisms, such as function keys.
The small size of most mobile electronic devices also makes it difficult for some users with physical disabilities to operate function keys located on sides of the device, especially if the device lying flat on a surface.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.